


Шалость

by Jadaite



Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Dago Dainary/Raide Asato
Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177157
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	Шалость

Рай вытирается махровым полотенцем, ничуть не стесняясь своей наготы. Духи, дети жизни, не подозревают о многих человеческих предрассудках.

Даго с удовольствием наблюдает за ним. Красота и естественность Рая похожи на глоток свежего воздуха, и Даго выпивает каждую секунду до дна.

— Рай…

— Что? — не оборачиваясь к нему, откликается дух.

— Рай, у тебя кожа такая нежная, как у девушки, — выдыхает Даго и с интересом наблюдает за тем, как замирает почти совершенная спина.

Дух отвечает далеко не сразу, с удивлением ощущая, как от незнакомого ему ранее волнения начинает ломить спину, а в груди разливается сладкое предвкушение. Он натягивает брюки, лениво и чуть красуясь надевает рубашку, медленно поворачивается, давая себя рассмотреть получше, и устраивается на краю ванны, в которой нежится Даго.

— Тебе нравятся мальчики, одетые как девочки? — вкрадчиво спрашивает Рай, склоняя голову на бок.

Даго давится. Такого вопроса он не ожидал.

— Нет.

— Тебе нравятся девочки, одевающиеся как мальчики? — дух не умеет отступать.

— Нет.

Даго чувствует, как жар приливает к щекам.

— Хм. Нежная кожа есть ещё у детей…

Даго не выдерживает и уходит с головой под воду. Рай довольно улыбается и терпеливо дожидается, когда тот соизволит вынырнуть.

— Нет! — выдыхает Даго с глотком воздуха. — Я не педофил.

— Жаль, — беззаботно отвечает Рай и отходит в сторону, чтобы расчесать волосы.

— Почему?

Даго следит за ним взглядом, не в силах оторваться. Этот мальчишка раз за разом так легко ставит его в тупик.

— Я хочу ласки. Ну и раз ты не педофил, то мне придется пойти вниз…

— Зачем? — Даго просто не поспевает за сумасшедшей логикой духа.

— Найти себе педофила, — откладывая в сторону гребень, отвечает Рай и зашнуровывает рубашку.

От взгляда на Рая по жилам Даго начинает растекаться жаркое пламя желания.

— Так ведут себя бляди.

— Кто это?

— Люди, предлагающие себя за деньги.

Рай оборачивается и лучезарно улыбается:

— Как практично. Мало того, что получают удовольствие, ещё и получают эти… деньги!

— Вряд ли они получают удовольствие.

— Нет? Что ж... у меня всегда есть кнут, чтобы отказать.

Даго не выдерживает и дергает проходящего мимо Рая к себе.

Вода разливается по полу лужами, а мальчишка только лукаво улыбается и тихо шепчет, почти касаясь губ Даго:

— Что?

— Хочу тебя.

— Ты же не педофил, — тянет Рай, удивляясь тому, что сердце может так тревожно биться в груди.

— Ну… знаешь, мне восемьсот лет, а я ещё не всё попробовал в этой жизни. Надо бы исправить.

— Всё?!

— О, боже! — выдыхает Даго и прекращает дальнейшую дискуссию с неугомонным духом горячим поцелуем.


End file.
